I Won't Bite
by BertaS
Summary: Severus/Lucius in a communal bath. Warnings: Slash - Public Sex - Biting. I own Nothing


White Cotton,

As Huffelpuff needs all the points it can get, I hope this will put you on the way to satisfying your craving for Severus/Lucius in a communal bath.

BertaS

I Won't Bite

Severus was surprised when the charismatic and attractive leader of his seven man strike team invited them all back to his manor. Severus might have refused if he thought it would be allowed. He was feeling quite grimy after his first real raid and was looking forward to a long soak in a hot tub of water.

Severus was suitably impressed by the opulence of the home but then, Lucius Malfoy was one of the richest of the Death Eaters. Lucius led them not to a sitting room or lounge but, into what, to Severus, looked like an ancient Roman bath. There was a beautiful steaming pool surrounded by benches and lounging areas with erotic frescos on the walls and a veritable jungle of ornamental greenery.

The older Death Eaters were all smiles and laughter as they stripped their clothing off leaving the bloody dirty robes where they fell as they made their way in to the huge pool. Severus hesitated trying to decide if he dared to be as seemingly carefree as the others.

Lucius stepped close to him murmuring, "None of us will bite, Severus." He then chuckled, "Well, not hard anyway." Their eyes were drawn to Regulus Black just as Augustus Rookwood's teeth sank into the juncture of the younger man's neck and shoulder. Reg threw his head back and groaned loudly while pressing himself closer to the older man.

Severus smirked as he slid out of the heavy over robe he was wearing and said, "You were saying?"

Lucius threw his head back and laughed as his own expensive robe hit the floor.

Severus was very flattered to have the exclusive attention of his host. Not that Lucius neglected his other guests but he seemed to have indicated to them in some way that, at least for the time being, Severus was off limits to any but him.

Lucius had led Severus to an unoccupied area of the pool where they just soaked and watched the others. Augustus now had Reg out of the pool and was fucking him on one of the benches and Bellatrix was putting a rather erotic underwater show with both of the Lestrange brothers. Severus was sure he would drown if he tried to do what she was doing.

By the time she came up for air Lucius had pulled Severus close and was licking and nibbling his way up and down his neck and shoulder while pressing his erection against Severus rather boney arse cheek.

About the time Reg cries of pleasure peeked, Severus turned in Lucius' arms and captured his host's lips in a searing kiss, one hand tangling in the long super-fine blond hair while the other explored the toned body beneath the water.

Lucius was shocked to suddenly find himself pinned to the side of pool. He was doubly surprised to find his legs wrapped around the skinny hips and the young man's fingers already exploring his cleft. It had been a long time since anyone had taken such complete control of him.

When Severus lifted his head Lucius smiled and wiggled encouragingly before snapping his fingers and holding his hand out. A house elf made a brief appearance, just long enough to hand his master a small vial.

Severus raised an eyebrow, and Lucius said, "Lubricant, it won't dilute in the water."

Severus just grinned and raised his hand for Lucius to coat his fingers liberally.

Lucius arched and let out a soft groan as Severus long thin fingers went to work stretching him. Severus leaned forward and let his teeth scrape gently across the flawless alabaster skin of Lucius' neck and whispered, "I never said I wouldn't bite." Lucius groans gained a little volume.

By the time Severus was buried to the hilt in his host's arse, he was aware the others were all watching. Not that they could be blamed. Lucius' groans and cries of pleasure had grown loud enough to literally echo around the bathing chamber.

Severus continued to draw delicious noises from the beautiful blond as he withdrew and surged forward repeatedly.

Lucius was slowly losing his mind as the newest member of his team pounded into his arse while the man's teeth worried his neck shoulder and especially his nipples.

With the amount of stimulation it wasn't long and Lucius exploded flooding the water between himself and Severus with his seed.

Severus growled and continued to thrust until with a series of soft grunts he emptied himself deep in Lucius' arse.

Severus was the last to leave the manor after that raid and many others, often not leaving until the next morning.


End file.
